


Friends Don't

by Perditus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x12 spoilers, Drabble, Garth feels bad about ditching the kid, Garth mourns Kevin, Gen, and begins to have guilt issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends don't abandon friends. Garth mourns Kevin. (9x12 spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: GARTH KILLED ME IN THE LAST EPISODE. He’s such a sweetheart. *sniffles*
> 
> Disclaimer: SPN doesn’t belong to me. Or Garth or Kevin.

Friends don’t abandon friends. It was a philosophy that Garth tried to live by, so when he was alone later that night, he had to question himself; _what made this time different?_ When he ditched all those months ago, he thought  he was doing the right thing. Going back to Kevin could put him in danger, and running away to avoid facing him was easier.

He found something worth living for.

Kevin was fighting to stay alive.

Garth should’ve _been there_ for him. Maybe he wouldn’t have been able to protect him, but Garth doubted he could ever forgive himself.


End file.
